


Inside you

by teaneck



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaneck/pseuds/teaneck
Summary: 大明星卑微包养大学生/吵架和好/冲田总悟或成贯穿全文的线索（划掉内含哭哭，吃醋等一系列暴露作者糟糕xp的情节描写，还有擦边球…越读越觉得这不是ooc了，是性格魔改了==
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	1. 眼罩

“这东西……”土方突然想到上午上课的时候听到班里女生的对话，“戴上可以成为冲田总悟的女人吗？”

问完他自己也愣了一下。

银时在做菜，刚刚把鸡蛋翻了一面，听到这话没什么特别反应。过了一会儿，他视线才轻飘飘地投到土方身上，“你说什么？”

土方……还真的不是这个意思。但是他又不想让坂田银时太舒服，所以只是很简单地说：“不是最近很火的一个梗吗。”

他们在冷战。银时拍完今天的戏收工回家，随手丢了个挺吓人的眼罩放在桌上，说是冲田那小子落在棚子里的，明天给他送过去。于是就有了现在的一幕。眼罩还拿在他的手里，放也不是，继续拿也不好，他发愣地杵在一旁，心不在焉。

“你要是不想过了就直说。”银时冷淡地说，“不用把这一套搬出来，大家都是成年人了，要不再顺便给你个那小子的联系方式？他上次见你去探班眼都直了——”

土方直接把眼罩往银时还摊着鸡蛋的锅里一扔。油光泛亮的鸡蛋煎得刚刚好，还发出滋滋的响声。转瞬间锅里的东西就变成了没法吃的垃圾，土方看着银时把火一关，抢在他爆发之前咬牙切齿地一笑：“行啊，老子这就去找他。”

管他妈的冲田总悟的破眼罩！爱谁谁！

土方把卧室门一摔，一锁，半点不拖泥带水地开始理行李，听到身后追上来的脚步声在门外勘勘停住。大脑一片混乱，乱得跟有头野兽在里面嚎似的，更不用说他被银时刚刚的那句话给砸懵了，收拾东西的手有些发颤。本来上完了一天的课看志村新八给他发的消息，汇报坂田银时一天的行程，他紧赶慢赶算着时间过来，一路想着怎么和好——银时最近又开始忙得脚不沾地，他怕他不好好吃饭。之前松阳要拍电影的消息一放出来，圈里圈外的都炸了半个月，半个月以后男主演直接内定的事又在热搜上飘了十几天。他们就是这个时候吵的架。算了算，两个人也差不多一个月没见面了。

行李收拾的差不多了土方才发现自己的东西根本没多少。他冷静得很快，现在他审视了一番自己和银时的关系，突然不是很明白。严格来说他在银时偌大的房子里吃穿住行，他们却又不像是单纯的包养关系。

不过也不用往深里想些什么，姓坂田的老王八蛋一路走到今天这个地位，完全与爱绝缘。跟他能交上朋友算是上辈子积德，可是与这种人谈爱情——和一个外热内冷的淫棍有什么好说的。说到底还是乱来而已，现在两个人各凭本事地断了这场闹剧，也没有什么不好。

只是他拎着包刚把卧室门拧开，整个人就被一股巨大的作用力一甩，直接往后退了好几步。紧接着他刚刚在心里用上毕生所学的脏话咒骂的人整个朝他压过去，握住他的手腕就往床上带，全程就说了一句话：“把我气死你开心是不是？”

“我操我滚你麻痹的！”土方毫不留情地踹他的腿肚子，“你也别他妈跟老子来这一套，姓坂田的我告诉你我忍你够久了，咱俩今天彻底玩完，再您妈的见！我靠真是晦气——把老子放开听到没！”

银时扳住他的额头把他往后带，表情十分扭曲——土方刚确实是被他气着了，踹他一点儿力气都没留着：“你再他妈乱动？！反了天了你还！三天开吵五天上房揭瓦现在就想着怎么当冲田总悟的姘头了，我看我平常是对你太好了！”

“老子又不是你家的狗，凭什么要对你死心塌地！”土方嗓子吼破了音，“你他妈这么想玩角色扮演你找你那一打前任去啊我操你妈！”

坂田银时怒极反笑，宣布自己的耐心彻底告罄。他往身下这张喋喋不休的嘴上狠狠咬了一口，趁着土方疼得一愣舌头长驱直入，腾出一只手来扣着土方的下巴，吻得极其粗暴，但有种惊人的耐心。另一只手按着土方的身子不让人乱动，顺带着挑他敏感的地方又揉又捻。

场面一度非常的色情与混乱，土方闭着眼抗拒地呜呜摇头，难受得眉头皱起来，从哑得不行的嗓子眼里掉出点破碎呻吟。坂田银时报复一样地绞他的舌头，逼迫他做出回应，等他觉得自己快被亲死了才放过他的嘴。这会儿他的两片薄唇已经被蹂躏得不像话，破了皮，红艳艳的，还带着点水光。

土方知道自己力气没银时大，真要打打不过他，索性喘了几口气就自暴自弃地拿胳膊挡住脸，闭上眼妥协：“行啊分手炮，你们这种老王八蛋的浪漫——早打完早结束。”

坂田银时显然刚有些要消下去的火气又被他点着了：“你他妈就这么想跟我分手？”

“说自己不想过的是谁啊？”土方冷笑几声，“不是吧大影帝，大学生这一类的您难道不应该早就玩儿腻了吗？”

——直接被坂田银时弄哭了出来。

就真他妈日了狗了！

坂田银时虽然与爱情绝缘，但是他在床上太会哄人，导致土方刚开始还挣扎几下，到后面任凭自己沉沦在欲海里，浑身湿得像刚被捞上来的鱼。此时他嘴里的老王八蛋掐着他的腰，往死里顶他。做得太狠了，交合的地方甚至都隐隐干出了些白沫。更要他命的是银时没带套，以前他不带套内射还得趁自己不注意，否则能直接冷着脸一星期不理他，这次他在里面射了两三回都没见有任何停下的意思，土方觉得自己已经不太会呼吸了——然后银时把他抱起来，再把他往自己下面胀大的玩意上一按……

没忍住就哭了。

他纯粹是因为自己又累、又气愤、快感又高度集中，种种情绪中和在一起导致他想赶紧完事睡觉的渴望达到顶峰，但身后的人咬着牙，一副他们两个今天不干死一个不罢休的架势贯穿他，所以才绝望地哭了出来。可惜银时自我感觉良好了十几年了，以为土方因为自己说了那么过分的话口嫌体正地难受哭了，反而有些慌了神，赶紧亲他的耳朵说宝贝你乖，这最后一次了。

土方属于一哭收不住的类型，所以他平时不哭。听银时这么一说，他刚想感激地问候他全家，没想到眼泪越流越凶，滴滴答答全滴在他俩的身上。银时的那根东西还埋在自己的身体内，明明应该是很极限的场面，土方却哭得像是在演悲伤逆流成河。

总之这幅场景虽不是银时的本意，但却奇异又完美地满足了他平时收着的施虐欲。

真是旱的旱死涝的涝死。

“你这样，我会以为我在犯罪，”银时有些无奈地说，然后更加凶狠地往他里面顶，“乖，马上就结束了……”

“你麻痹……唔啊、不要那里……呜呜……”

土方把他的“结束了”理解为另一种意思，他实在被他做得智商掉线——于是他刚刚找回失去的语言能力，说完“你麻痹”又开始哭到打嗝。

银时最后恶狠狠地说：“我快被你哭萎了啊？”

不等他给任何的反应，他开始最后一轮的冲刺。埋在土方体内的东西又胀大了两圈，顶得人觉得自己可能接下来不是吐在他床上就是死在他床上。

土方彻底崩溃了，一边哭一边骂一边说那你倒是给我萎啊！

银时抱着他洗澡，冲浴的时候看着怀中人艳红的穴口里自己的精液一直在流，又有些蠢蠢欲动。

“滚。”土方虚弱地制止他：“再来一次我绝对死在你的床上。”

银时赶忙亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“不来了不来了。”他一路往上亲过去，最后使劲嘬了下土方的脑门，生出点甜蜜的愧疚，“明天阿银去给你买你最喜欢吃的那家店做的蛋黄酱烧麦，你乖乖休息。”

想了想，一边细细地给他做最后的清理，声音又低了些：“最近都在忙电影的事，顾不上你，你可别真的喜欢上除了阿银以外的人啊。你跟我告白的时候我真是幸福的要死掉了，如果你再说什么要走的话我一定会再死一次的，一定的哦，啊真是的，我好像真的老了啊……”

他在啰嗦些什么啊，土方的大脑嗡嗡作响，疲倦又迷茫。什么蛋黄酱烧麦，告白不告白的。刚才他们玩儿的不是分手炮吗？

睡过去的前一秒，他好像听到自己下意识说“你才没有老”这种矫情又别扭的话，但是按他们的关系，大概以后能这样对他说话的再也轮不到自己了。


	2. 自拍

学校在市中心，到坂田银时的私人大别墅距离很近。银时一开始给土方花钱的时候，两个人的距离把握得很好，就连银时想要让土方留下来过夜的暗示明显得都写在脸上了，他都只是叼着烟穿好鞋对他挥挥手，把自己的地位摆得很低很低。

银时急得要命，却总是碍于面子，不肯自己先捅破最后的窗户纸。他动员新八神乐想了很多办法，甚至连在自己的所有钥匙上挂蛋黄酱挂件这么损的招都用上，只换来土方一个莫名其妙看傻逼的眼神。

“阿银我受不了了！”银时把台本一摔，“我这就和他绝交，不要告诉我他不懂我什么意思。你以为我不知道他在他们专业绩点专业排名多少啊——他又不傻！”

新八被他吼得受不了，顺带替土方委屈：“我说明明是银桑一开始对他说要包养他不是谈恋爱的吧，为什么是你自己先委屈啊！还有这不是你想偷懒的借口好吗！”

“我那是想包养他吗？阿银明明是心疼他想给他花钱然后让他当老子男朋友！结果呢！”银时声泪俱下：“他现在只把我当成一个随叫随到的按摩棒！”

“我说这好歹表面上是全年龄向的文章吧你给我住口你这个肮脏的大人！”

“啊我受不了了！我——”

“小银，刚刚出去吃包子在隔壁看到十四了阿鲁。”

“什么？谁？在哪里？”银时愣愣地看着刚刚走进休息室的神乐，猛地从椅子上站起来，“五秒钟阿银要知道全过程，不是他怎么来了？”

“不是你让他来的吗，而且今天十四的课好像一个小时前才结束呢阿鲁，”神乐啃着包子把银时往旁边一挤，“让开，这是本女王的专座，小银你赶紧滚去找你男朋友去。”想了想又补充：“不然他就被总悟那个臭小子抢走了可恶。”

银时闯进冲田总悟的片场就看到那小王八羔子勾着土方的脖子跟他来了张自拍。要不是他忙起来真的忘了人要来这事儿还轮得到冲田那小子，他早就跑大门口接人去了。

土方看起来确实是直接从学校赶到片场，整个人气场还没有变，透着一股大学生的温润气质，脸上还架着之前银时买给他的大黑框眼镜，和私下里动不动就趁自己不注意抽几口烟、眼睛一瞪就开始骂人的气质相差十万八千里。他的书包被冲田总悟随手放在自己的眼罩旁边，以前他说那眼罩是他姐送他的，宝贝得跟什么似的。

大概就是那个时候，坂田银时突然觉得那个眼罩无比碍眼，和它的主人一样。虽然他并不知道在那以后他会嫉妒到动那个眼罩的心思，不让那小子好过就是了。

土方没看见他，他在专心抢冲田手里的手机，毫无对方是一线大牌明星的自觉：“把那张照片给老子删了听到没有，小心我告你侵犯老子肖像权！”

冲田总悟说：“哦这样，那你叫我几声主人或者老师，然后讨好地亲我一下我就删掉它。”

“你大爷的站久了不知道你以前怎么爬的了是吧臭小子！”土方彻底火了，“滚，赶紧把照片给你老子删了！”

银时抱着胳膊看他们两个打架。他看着土方生气的表情，哪怕是生气起来，眉头皱起来，眼睛瞪起来，都是那么的青涩又漂亮，漂亮得几乎没有杂质，不怪冲田总悟对他蠢蠢欲动。他已经很难想起自己在土方的年纪过得是怎样的生活了，或者他只是不愿去想，毕竟每天思考怎么活下去的日子一定苦涩得难以忍受。然而土方不一样，他的二十几岁耀眼夺目，他看他的第一眼，心里那个因为常年阴暗而一片荒凉的地方突然像被阳光照进去。

他也不知道自己是怎么了。坂田银时三十几年的人生活得很透彻，处理事情果决而不会犹疑，对自己判断有十足把握，从来不是一个去想为什么的人，他只是这么做了，然后越来越多的人爱上他。他不会去爱人，因为爱情是一个无解的问题，而他已经累得不想去思考。

可是看到土方的第一眼，他甚至没有来得及去思考。比如为什么一定是他，为什么接触了、了解了、知道了那个人所有的缺点毛病以后却想都没想就全盘接受，为什么会那么在意，到最后只是几天没有见他就觉得一日如隔三秋？

他那么爱他。

土方被银时从冲田手里拎出来的时候，银时不动声色地说：“我们十四辛苦你照顾了啊，总一郎君。”

“哦，不必在意。”冲田在嚼口香糖，怡然自乐地吹着泡泡。然后泡泡破掉，他们之间彼此的对视在土方看不见的地方徒然变得锋利。

“我说旦那，”冲田的视线落到拍掉银时的手，一边怒气冲冲往回走的土方身上，笑了笑说：“这次你打算玩几个月？”

他的声音不大不小，语调也与平时没有区别。银时却终于被他激怒，张了张口，他想要呵斥冲田越了线，视线却提前慌乱地看向土方。

虽然那人的动作从始至终都没有停顿——他连头都没有回。


	3. 蛋黄酱烧麦

土方从凌晨一觉睡到下午，眼底还有浓重的青黑色，银时坐在他旁边不怎么专心地看台本，心里愧疚又温暖得酸胀，整个人像在往外冒粉色的泡泡。

土方从醒过来到彻底清醒之间有一个极其缓慢的过程。

他因为透过窗帘的阳光而不情不愿地把自己从睡梦里拽出来，又下意识往银时身边贴了贴，闭上眼睛感受对方裸在外的肌肤：“你，咳咳……”

……他妈的为什么他的嗓子哑成这样？！

银时立马放下手里的东西，转而去慢慢摸他的头发，放低声音哄他：“嘘，先别说话了。要不要再躺一会儿？反正蛋黄酱烧麦早凉了。”

昨天因为太过激烈，五感放大的瞬间他的大脑一片空白，那些片段便被他下意识藏到最深的地方，暂时还不愿被他想起。

于是土方按了按太阳穴，开始迷糊思考起蛋黄酱烧麦的问题来。

作为一个嗜蛋黄酱如命的人，他在没认识坂田银时之前几乎把这一片的所有跟蛋黄酱有关的店都吃了一遍，只可惜有一家做茶点的实在太过昂贵，土方动用各种关系都没人成功帮他买到。直到认识银时的第一天，这人听自己别别扭扭地说想吃二话不说就带他进了店，土方才觉得自己终于放下了一件心头大事。

——虽然不是神经病也干不出这种事儿来。

坂田银时看着他吃，一脸幸福得跟最后的晚餐似的。他不知道在想些什么，视线若有似无地飘来飘去，最后总是转回到他身上。土方浑然天外，他管不了那么多。蛋黄酱在手，就算眼前杵着个爆破级别的大明星他也懒得去理。

没想到大明星最后跟私定终身一样严肃地问他：“多串君，虽然第一次见面这么说非常失礼，但是请问阿银我能包养你吗？”

“……”

土方吃的时候像个二逼，吃完了以后智商迅速回归正常。他看了眼坂田银时强装无所谓的表情，稍微观察了一下周围人有意无意投到他们身上的目光。最后他皱着眉问：“谁他妈叫多串？”

银时破防了：“阿银求求你了——”

“他妈的神经病啊？”土方说，“我还以为你们录什么节目呢请个路人小哥吃东西什么的。王八蛋原来你这种事很熟练啊？！”

“我——”坂田银时死都没想到他还能来这一句，下意识想要个面子，结果话到嘴边却变成了：“你不要一上来就玷污阿银的清白啊！我还没有准备好呢！”

土方一脸没见过这种二愣子流氓的表情，像发现新型白痴品种一样欣赏起他的脸来。

本来看见他莫名其妙的、皱着眉的表情，银时后知后觉自己大概做了这几年来最蠢的一件事，被这么讨厌也是理所应当。没想到土方长得要命的眼睫毛扑闪了几下，突然抿着嘴笑起来：“那你答应以后也陪我吃这儿的蛋黄酱烧麦吗。”

是这样吗。所以喜欢一个人的感觉是这样吗，心跳飙到二百五的感觉是这样吗，一见钟情的感觉是这样吗？是这样吧，是这样的吧？

“当然可以，”银时听到自己愣愣地说，“你想什么时候吃我什么时候给你买。”

土方意识回笼，他试着动动身子，没想到这感觉就跟高速上稍微偏一下方向盘似的，瞬间浑身上下酸疼得不行，直接让他刚睡醒起来的舒服劲儿偏离两个弯道。

“混蛋东西……”他低低骂了句，不过自己没从银时身边挪开。对方摸着自己头发的手有一下没一下的，也一直没有停下来。过了一会儿他用了点力拧了一下银时的腰。

“多串你轻点啊痛痛痛！阿银知道错了——”那个人叫起来，土方不耐烦地打断他：“今天星期几？”

“周末啊，宝贝，”银时试着叫了他一声，“你没课。”

“那你不是要去拍电影吗？”

“请假了啊。”银时总算不折腾他的头发了，手却不老实地滑进被子里，在土方光滑的背上又轻轻捏了几下，再整个把他捞进自己怀里。

“你别……”土方扑腾着想躲，还带着昨天吵架的窘迫。他强压下心里的一点酸楚：“你这他妈又是什么意思，不是不想跟老子过了吗？”

“好了，这是我说过的最后悔的气话，”银时去亲他的鼻尖，“我实在是太怕你烦阿银了，不要阿银了。”

土方刚想要骂他是什么被迫害妄想症吗，听到最后那句话突然又沉默了。他想不明白的地方有很多，于是他先挑了一个问他：“那为什么你听到我说那句话你就气成这样？你暗恋过冲田总悟？”

坂田银时：“……”

土方将了他一军，心满意足一笑。银时表情还非常狰狞，一遍又一遍地求着他保证离那个小混蛋远一点。最后不耐烦了，土方说：“你当我傻的吗？和你待这么长时间了我看不出来他是个变态吗？”

“骂他就骂他啊为什么一定要加上我啊！”

“你不是个变态吗？”土方横了他一眼，还试图想要挣开银时的怀抱，“真他妈不知道你以前那些对象分手第二天是怎么下床的。”

银时被他呛了几句，知道他心里一直对这个有点抵触。他左思右想了一会儿措辞，才坦白说：“我也不知道。我没把人带回家过，所以以前也只是在酒店里……然后也没有昨天那么过分……”

就这分手炮还真的打呗？！但土方又觉得如果自己吃飞醋那绝对是越活越回去了，才勉强喘了几口气没发作，却是真的不想再看身边这老王八蛋了。

看他的反应银时也后悔的要死，早知道自己就不该顺着他的话说——所以说着说着声音越来越小。到最后银时干脆跟撒娇一样把土方又往自己怀里抱了抱：“别问了！不知道！全忘了！我现在有你就够了！”

土方糟心得要命，但是逮着机会了又实在不想放过银时：“行了，那你跟我说这次你打算玩几个月，我方便安排下日程表。”

伤敌一千自损八百总行了吧！这场没有硝烟的战争他一定要赢回来！

银时却这时候说：“不玩了。”

怎么着，自愿认输啊这是，土方挑起眉看他。停顿了几秒，银时又说：“我的意思是，你要是愿意，现在把证给领了也不是不行。”

房间里很安静，金色的阳光温柔洒在他们的脸上。银时细细的吻落在他的脖颈处，刚才的那句话轻得仿佛是风让他产生了幻听。土方闭着眼消化了一会儿这句话的分量，他们都不是拿这种事情开玩笑的人。他又觉得很荒唐——他们在一起就很荒唐，因为冲田总悟的眼罩差点又分手很荒唐，然后银时把他折腾得差点死过去一回再把他捞回来，砸给他这句话很荒唐，然后他告诉他请随意，你来决定，不要拘谨。

就像他以前看到过一句银时的粉丝对他的评价，极度不负责任，但又极度负责任。

他又突然想到什么事，开口，嗓子比之前还哑：“你什么时候去给我买的……算了。”不是很重要了。

他想看看银时今天早上给他买的蛋黄酱烧麦。他不饿，这一刻对蛋黄酱也没有那么强烈的渴望。但是他就是突然想看看。那家卖烧麦的店很远，早茶时间去排最少要排两个小时。这混蛋好歹有点自己做明星的觉悟啊？虽然眼镜和那小丫头平常都是使唤他，但关键时候也可以乖乖地帮他的忙啊？非得自己跑过去做什么啊，让自己心软吗？

他突然有些微妙的恼火：“我今年才二十二岁。你几岁，五十二吗？”

银时的啄吻停了一下。他差点一口气没喘上来：“我说多串不要这么一脸认真的胡说八道啊！阿银这么帅这么嫩比你大七八岁最多了啊！”

“之前怕我嫌你老的是谁啊，”土方皱着眉又沉默了半天，“我说……你真的不再考虑一下什么的吗。”

他的眼睫毛又在上下扑闪。银时细细看了他一会儿，心里软得一塌糊涂。

“你好歹对自己有点自信。”他说，“这句话应该是我对你说才对吧？是我配不上你。你答应我好不好？阿银求求你了。”

和他那天求着自己被他包养一模一样的话，这人真是恶劣透了。

土方觉得自己大概是又哭了。

他一边摇头，一边在坂田银时温柔地给他抹去脸上的湿润时，轻轻地说“好”。他的嗓子越来越干哑，但是他说了一遍又一遍。

“我愿意的。”他说，“我愿意的。”

End.


End file.
